


BURRn

by GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips



Series: The Misadventures Of A.Ham [3]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, Parody, Songfic, Songfic of sorts, burn - Freeform, burr is a literal idiot, ham is a literal idiot, joke, puns, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips/pseuds/GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips
Summary: This is an abomination. And I love it.





	BURRn

Ham : /meant to be sung off key\  
I saved like 2 of the letters you wrote to me  
TBH I didn't think twice about em  
I really didn't  
At all  
DOO dOo  
Do you know what washingmachine sad?  
When he'd read what you'd done  
He said  
Wait what are you upset about son  
You and ur mom obsessed with something  
Wait what am I even singing about  
I'm confused but anyway  
-lights house on fire-  
I hope that you

 

BURRn

 

Burr : why

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry


End file.
